FullMetal With the Order
by LuckyNumbers
Summary: A bored Edward Elric takes up Dumbledore on an offer to teach at Hogwarts and help the Order of the Phoenix. It soon turns out that students aren't his only problem as he has to face a toad in pink, and eventually a man so evil he puts Envy to shame.
1. An Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa and JK Rowling, respectively. Dear Muse, why must you plant ideas in my head and make me impatient to begin writing them if you **_**know **_**I'm still working on so many other things?**

**Please disregard the last few manga chapters. I just want to say that Ed and Al beat the Homunculi, and Mustang isn't blind. It's so much harder to make an arrogant ass out of a blind man.**

If you asked Edward Elric, he would say that he was overworked. Having no rest since the battle on the Promised Day, he was not happy to be called into the Colonel's office. This was especially true because of the fact that Al was still out on a mission. When he had gotten his body back, he insisted on becoming a State Alchemist like his older brother. The Golden Alchemist was off helping with the reconstruction in Liore.

But back to Ed. As it was, the FullMetal Alchemist had just come back from a mission in the North. It was a diplomatic mission to try and reestablish ties with Drachma. He had literally arrived back in Central an hour before Hawkeye had told him to report to Colonel Mustang's office.

So there he was, standing outside the Colonel's office debating on whether to knock on the door politely and _then_ yell Mustang's ears off, or simply bust down door.

While still deciding (and heavily leaning towards the latter), the door decided to open in spite of him.

A little confusion replaced the anger, and he walked into the office. Inside, he beheld a very strange sight.

Mustang was sitting at his desk, as usual, but sitting on one of the two couches was a strange looking man in purple robes and a pointed hat.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Elric, correct?" asked the man. He was speaking quite plainly, but he had a weird accent that Ed had never heard before.

"That's me," Ed said. "Who are you, old man?"

"Ed," Mustang said in a warning tone.

Oddly enough, the old man laughed. "No, it's quite alright," he said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

It was the strangest name the young Alchemist had ever heard, and Ed had been around quite a lot. He had heard some odd names before.

"I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man named Albus continued. "It is a school for magic."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Magic doesn't exist," he said. "It would bypass Equivalent Exchange. You can't just forget about the laws of the universe!"

"I assure you, Edward," Dumbledore told him, "that magic does exist."

"I assure _you_, old man," Ed retorted, "that I do not believe you."

"Then I shall prove it to you," the old man said. He drew a long, thin stick out of his robes. He pointed it at a couch. Immediately, the couch was on fire. It made even Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, jump a little. Then, quickly as it started, the flames went out.

Edward went over to the couch and looked at it. There were no burn marks at all. He put his flesh hand on it. It wasn't even _hot_! The Flame Colonel couldn't do that.

Ed looked back at Dumbledore, who had a look of a little kid who was going to say, "I told ya so!"

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Ed asked.

"There are two things, actually," Dumbledore answered. "First, I have decided to resurrect a class that has not been taught at Hogwarts for a long time. The class would be, of course, Alchemy. As such, I need a skilled Alchemist to teach said class. I do like having the best, and your Colonel says that would be you."

Ed smirked. What could he say? He liked compliments. "But what's the second thing?" he asked.

"Well, as I doubt you are aware," Dumbledore began, "the Wizarding World is on the threshold of war. Of course, much of our world is doing its best to ignore it. As such, there is only a small group of us who are willing to fight the man behind it before he makes himself known. We are known as the Order of the Phoenix, and it would be quite beneficial to our cause if you would lend your skills to our cause."

"And who is it you're fighting against?" Ed asked.

"He is a dark wizard who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore answered (Ed was beginning to think that all of these people had weird names). "His followers are known as Death Eaters. So, what do you say?"

Ed shrugged. "Why not?" he said. "I really have nothing better to do. And these guys can't be worse than the Homunculi, can they?" Mustang agreed.

"Perfect!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I will give

"Perfect!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "How long do you need to pack?"

"Not long," Ed answered. He was used to traveling light. Then he remembered something. "Wait, what about Al? He's in Liore right now."

"Your brother will be fine," Mustang assure Ed. "He's under me, remember?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Ed muttered.

"If you can go collect your things," Dumbledore said, "do you think you will be ready to leave by this evening?"

Ed nodded and left to pack,

While loading things into a suitcase, Ed realized that he must be mad to be doing this. Still, it sounded interesting, and he was an impulsive person.

When he met up with Dumbledore once again, he showed him an old boot.

"What's with the boot?" Ed asked.

"This how we are getting to London," Dumbledore told him. "Grab hold."

Warily, Ed took hold of the boot. For a second, nothing happened.

Suddenly, Ed felt a jerking sensation behind his navel and was spinning around.

Just as he was getting dizzy, he fell face down on pavement.

He was in a neighborhood he didn't recognize. It was dark, and he could barely see a thing.

"Here," Dumbledore said, handing him a piece of parchment.

Ed almost jumped at the voice, because in the confusion, Ed had forgotten about the old man. Still, he took the parchment.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," he read out loud.

Instantly, a house materialized between two others, looking like it had always been there.

Ed realized that it was definitely going to take a long time to get used to this magic stuff.


	2. Who is This Man?

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. They belong to two genius women: Hiromu Arakawa and JK Rowling. I am neither.**

**After much agonizing over the questions, "Do I? Don't I?" about Ed's accent, I have decided that, yes, Ed will have a German accent. Even though Germany has nothing to do with the manga or "Brotherhood", it grew on me after the first anime and countless fics with it. I just couldn't leave it out!**

Harry Potter had just finished yelling at his two best friends about keeping information from him nearly all summer. He had finally cooled down and was sitting on a bed.

"Like we said, we haven't been in the meetings," Ron told him, "so we don't know much. There is something we do know. There's some guy here. He can't be older than Fred or George, I reckon, but they let him in the meetings."

Harry's interest was piqued. "Who is he?" he asked.

"We don't know too much about him, to be honest. He says his name is Edward Elric," Hermione answered. "He's from some foreign country that I've never even heard of before. He says he's here as a favor to Dumbledore."

"Well, the last person who said that was Moody, wasn't it?" asked Ron.

"Imposter Moody," Harry corrected. "So why are they letting someone who's barely older than us in on the meetings when Fred and George aren't allowed in?"

"Well, I mean, he _looks_ seventeen," Hermione said. "So, that's probably his _physical_ age, but sometimes he seems older. It's like something aged him mentally, so the Order trusts him with things."

"You'll see him at soon, probably," Ron said.

Just then, Molly called him down to dinner. Harry was eager to discover who this "Edward Elric" was, anyway.

Whatever it was that Harry expected, Edward Elric was anything but. He suspected that they were both the same height, and that was no compliment to the man.

But Hermione was definitely right about him (as if she was ever wrong about anything). He looked seventeen, and yet he did not. It was as if he carried a heavy burden on his shoulders. He also had a familiar look in those golden eyes of his that Harry knew all too well. This man had experienced horrible things in his past.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Molly exclaimed. "Harry, this is Mr. Edward Elric. He came all the way from Amestris to work at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Harry asked. He looked to his two best friends. They had forgotten to mention that. "What are you teaching?"

"I vill be educating you on t'e science of Alchemy," Edward answered, his accent was thick and most likely German, or perhaps the same one as Viktor Krum. "T'at is if you are villing to take t'e course." He paused for a second. "You are Harry Potter, ja?" Harry nodded. "T'ese people haff told me a lot about you."

Harry was confused. Everyone, even foreign wizards, knew who he was. Why would someone need to be _told_ about him?

He didn't have any voice his questions, however, as everyone began to eat. He immediately started talking to Sirius about what had been happening. Edward Elric stayed quiet.

It was only after the meal that he began talking again. Molly was vehemently against letting Harry hear anything that had to do with Order business.

"Age does not always define skill, Molly," Edward said.

"This isn't a qvestion of _skill_," Molly opposed. "He's just a _boy_. He shouldn't have to deal with this."

"I agree vit you," Edward replied.

"And furthermore," Molly continued, but she stopped herself. "What?"

"I agree t'at someone his age should not haff to deal vit t'ese t'ings," he said. "But as t'ey pertain to him, he vill haff to find out von day. T'ere are too many times I regret t'at people older t'an me kept valuable information to t'emselves. It vas not good t'at I found out from newspaper and vhatnot, for it only made finding out vorse."

Edward's eyes seemed far away in a different time. He must have seen a lot, Harry concluded, to come up with an argument like that. Harry was even more surprised when it seemed to work. Molly agreed to let him hear some things, but not all of it, keeping her argument that he is still a boy.

Afterwards, Edward was the first to leave the dining room. Harry was determined to corner him, though.

"Who a_re_ you?" he asked, causing the blonde to turn around.

"You vere told at t'e beginning of the meal, ja?" he asked. "I am Edvard Elric."

"But how did you get Mrs. Weasley to let off like that?" Harry questioned. He needed to know.

"You ask too many t'ings," Edward said, waving him off.

"I thought you said that it's better to find out firsthand than through another source," Harry countered.

"T'at is essentially right," Edward said. "However, I meant about t'ings that would be directly related to your vell-being. I did not give you a free pass to ask about my personal life." With that, he left Harry on the stairs and went to the room he was given to stay in.

__

Edward had gotten almost used to that strange place in the few short days he had been there. As a prodigy, it was not that hard for him to figure out the basics of the strange language. Once he had all of that figured out, the organization that used the old house as a headquarters, named the Order of the Phoenix, told him all the information he needed to know about what they were doing.

Much of the information that Edward was given was about the boy whom he had recently met. The FullMetal Alchemist was loath to admit that he saw a little of himself in that boy. He seemed to seek the truth, no matter what it may be, which was a good trait in Alchemists.

Still, Edward knew how to draw the line and not ask about other people's lives unless it was pertinent. This had been almost literally pounded into him by his brother.

Edward sighed, thinking about Alphonse. It hadn't really been that long since he left Mustang's office in Central with Dumbledore. After all Ed had experienced, he didn't really think that a year away from Amestris was that big of a deal.

He didn't realize that he had really gotten too used to the fact that he never had to be more than a train's ride away from his little brother when they began to do more all over their country after the Homunculi had been defeated.

Edward had come to realize that a year was long.


	3. The Greatest Fear

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and FullMetal Alchemist is owned by Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Ps, any dialogue in italics is Amestrian.**

During his stay at Order Headquarters, Edward was basically detached from all the goings-on that didn't include a meeting or food. Molly had even given up on asking him to help out cleaning the house. He would just swear at how unnatural the items and creatures inhabiting it were. Most of the time, the young Alchemist would keep to his room.

This was completely fine for Ed. He liked the aura of mystery that surrounded him. It mostly had to do with the fact that he just loved to prove people wrong. No one had any confidence in his usefulness when he arrived as the strange foreign boy whom Dumbledore had sent to help them. They were expecting someone completely different, but no one dared argue with Dumbledore.

They soon learned to trust him no matter how little he shared about himself. Ed wouldn't say anything about what made him join the military. No one but Dumbledore knew that he had a prosthetic arm and leg. The way he saw it, none of that concerned anyone in the Order.

The fact that he liked to be detached from everyone and everything in that house made him wonder why he was waiting with the rest of them one extremely uncomfortable morning.

Everyone was waiting for Harry and Mr. Weasley to return from the hearing. From what he had gleaned from overheard conversations, Harry had done magic outside of school when he wasn't supposed to. Apparently, one had to be seventeen, and even then, was not supposed to do anything in sight of muggles (which Ed learned was the correct term for people without magic). Harry had broken both rules and was going to have a hearing at the Ministry of Magic to see if he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts.

Ed didn't see what the big deal was. After all, the boy was only protecting himself. If this were the military, he thought, something like that wouldn't even get him a warning.

Ed sighed. He knew that there was so much to learn about these people who called themselves "Wizards."

There was a large sigh of relief when the two arrived back. Shouts of "He got off!" were yelled throughout the room. Edward smirked and went back upstairs. He guessed these people were really concerned for the boy, which reminded him to write to his brother as well as Winry and Granny. They were going to want to know how they were doing.

He put the pen to the paper and began to write.

_Dear Al, Winry, and Granny,_

_Things are quite strange here, to say the least. There are many strange creatures in the house that I am staying at. The strangest and most unpleasant seems to be some sort of monkey-looking thing called a "House Elf" known as "Kreacher"._

_The people here are nice, though. One woman, Mrs. Weasley, actually treats me like a child! But it is not in the condescending way that the Colonel does it. She seems to act like a mother to everyone here. She cooks quite well, too. You would be quite happy here, Al._

_The meetings have quite an urgent tone. It seems that there is a war coming to this world quite soon, and their government does not want to acknowledge it. There is not much more to say about that, though. I have been told to make what I say in these letters vague._

_Other than that, I mostly keep to myself. I know that you don't really want to hear that, Al. You'd probably tell me to make friends, if you were here. I just can't really bring myself to accept these people and their magic, not yet._

_Well, I miss you all. I hope that this year goes by quickly so that I can see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

_PS. I know that it is strange to receive letters by a bird. I hope that I won't be away so long that we need to get used to it._

With that, Edward folded the letter and gave it to the owl Dumbledore loaned him. He lied down on his bed and decided that he was going to take a nap until lunch.

A few days later, he went downstairs for breakfast to notice that all of the children (for that is what they considered them) were already up.

After a little information gleaning from their conversation, he found out that their booklists for Hogwarts was coming that day. He knew that _The Basics of Alchemy_ was being listed as an optional book for those who were entering fifth year and up.

Ed didn't understand it. It seemed to him that all these people did was wait. In the meetings, they said that they would have to wait for the other side to make a move, first. They waited for Harry to come back from his hearing to find out what would happen to him. Now, they were waiting for something as trivial as a booklist.

Edward wasn't a fan of waiting. He was a man of action. Didn't these people have something better to do?

The blonde ate his breakfast and went back up to his room. This was one wait that he wasn't going to stick out with them. After all, he was not the one who was going to be a student.

A few hours later, however, he heard sounds of excitement, and he found himself curious.

When he went downstairs, he heard Mrs. Weasley exclaim something about a "Prefect".

"That's everyone in the family!" she was saying

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" asked one of the Weasley twins, George.

Edward smirked at that.

It seemed that people were beginning to celebrate the fact that Ron and Hermione had been made Prefects, whatever they were.

Harry seemed to look a little down, even though Ed knew he was happy for his friends. Perhaps he had thought that he was going to become Prefect. It must have been a big deal.

Many people started arriving, and there was even a banner that showed congratulations for the two. Ed didn't know what the big deal was, but it was nice to have a change in atmosphere at Headquarters, instead of the urgency. He even joked around with some of the people there.

That was, of course, until he heard the scream from the other room.

Ed had a bit of an instinct to help someone who was in trouble. That was how he got the name "Hero of the People" after all. So, of course, when he heard the scream, he ran straight toward the place from where it came. He didn't notice that Harry was also running that way.

What he found was a truly indescribable sight. Mrs. Weasley was on the floor, crying and looking down at a dead version of Ron.

Ed shook his head. That couldn't be possible. Ron was in the other room, still very much alive.

He heard Mrs. Weasley's strained cry of "Riddikulus!" and then _CRACK!_ Whatever it was shifted into the dead twins.

_CRACK!_

Mr. Weasley was dead.

_CRACK!_

Dead Harry.

It was then the Edward found his voice, and he bent down next to the sobbing woman.

"Molly," he said, trying to sound comforting. "Molly, none of this is real. Ve vill get Mad-eye in here. He can fix t'is."

But before he could call Mad-eye into the room, Edward heard a voice that wasn't there before.

"_Fix_," it said in Amestrian, its voice was strangled and hollow. "_Fix me._" Edward did not want to look, for fear of what he would find. It was a voice that he had heard in his nightmares many times.

"_YOU COULDN'T FIX ME!_" it yelled, making Ed's head snap up.

Sure enough, his fears were confirmed. It was that- that _thing_ that he and Alphonse had made when they tried to transmute their mother.

Edward couldn't bring himself to look away. There was a voice that was screaming when Moody came into the room and made the whatever-it-was go away.

It was then that the blonde Alchemist realized that the screaming voice was his own.


	4. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?**

Edward was glad to leave the house, the next day. It was still dark out, and it was still a few days before the students left for Hogwarts. He wouldn't have to endure the awkward questions or the pain of explaining what had happened. How would he ever move forward if he had to keep explaining the past?

It was five in the morning when Mad-Eye Moody came to escort him to Hogwarts. Since the train didn't run until September first, the old auror was taking him to a town near the castle called "Hogsmeade" with the use of side-along apparation. From there, he would walk to the school, which wasn't that far.

It seemed simple enough, in theory. Ed understood that one couldn't apparate directly onto the Hogwarts grounds because of all the defenses put in place. Ed wasn't complaining about that, of course. When it came to the protection of a stronghold, he knew that the inconveniencing of allies was a minor issue next to the defense against enemies. He did not, however, like the sensation of apparition. Being pulled by the long, tentacle-esque arms of the "beings" that lived inside the Gate was one thing, but it was something else altogether when one has the sensation of being sucked through a long, thin straw. It was definitely his least favorite form of magical transportation (which was saying something, as he disliked _all_ forms of magical transportation).

In the back of his mind, he figured that the walk from Hogsmeade to the castle was about as long as the one from Risembool station to Winry's house.

It didn't take long to finally get to the castle. He was a bit surprised to see Dumbledore waiting for him at the gate. Didn't he have important Headmaster things to do to prepare for the beginning of term the next day?

"You look surprised to see me," Dumbledore commented as they walked through the gate.

"Perhaps a bit," Ed replied. He didn't like it when something surprised him. He liked it even less when someone noticed it. "I expected t'at you vould be busy."

"Not really," Dumbledore said as they walked through the giant double doors that opened to the entrance hall. "Most of my work begins with term. I also don't get nearly as many letters from the Minister of Magic as I used to. Though, the ones I do get have a very colorful vocabulary, as one might say."

Ed gave a small laugh. He had heard that the Minister was trying to discredit Albus, but he didn't think the man went as far as sending him letters full of swears. By the look of things, the Headmaster thought that this was rather amusing, as well. "You seem to be unfazed by t'e harsh vords of a superior."

"Oh, I hardly consider him a superior, Edward. And it isn't like I'm not used to people saying how daft I am," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. "There's barely a day that goes by that does not bring an owl with a letter saying that I am unfit to run this school."

"T'is does not bother you?" Ed asked. He would surely be sore if someone repeatedly told him that he was not qualified to be a State Alchemist.

"I don't particularly care about what other people say of me as long as they don't take me off the chocolate frog cards," Dumbledore chuckled.

Ed nodded. This man was strange, to be sure, but he was quite jovial. He reminded the young Alchemist of an older, wiser and less annoying Major Armstrong. Well, no matter how strange he was, Ed decided that Dumbledore was OK, at least for now.

"So, now t'at I am here, I suppose you are going to show me to my room?" he asked.

"You are a sharp one, Mr. Elric," Dumbledore chuckled. "Follow me."

_Well,_ Ed thought, his thoughts taking on a slightly sarcastic tone, _they didn't call me a "child prodigy" back home for nothing._ He smirked.

Edward followed the old man down the long and winding corridors. He vaguely wondered how anyone could run a school in a place with such a complicated lay-out. Surely, students would lose their ways left and right?

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as they were impertinent. Despite the size of the castle, it took a relatively short time to get to his room. The room was attached to his office which was attached to his classroom, so it was really quite convenient.

"I shall leave you to unpack, then," Dumbledore said, turning to the door. "Oh, by the way, you can get food sent to your room by just calling the House Elves. There is a staff meeting tonight at eight o' clock. There you will meet the other teachers. Well, good day." With that, he left.

This left Ed with his own devices for a few hours. He had a few pictures of Al and Winry (non-moving, of course) that he set out on his desk. Besides that, he had few clothes to unpack.

He realized that his brother would want to know that he arrived at the school, so he set down at the desk in his room to write a letter.

_Dear Al,_

_I just arrived at the school. I don't want to go into the details of traveling, but it was less pleasant than many of our long train rides. This was quicker, but at least I could sleep on the trains._

_This school is stranger than anything I have ever seen. The portraits move and speak as if they were just windows into rooms._

_I start teaching in a few days, and I wonder if it will be at all possible to teach these children the science of Alchemy when they have learned something as illogical as magic for years._

_There is a meeting with the rest of the staff in a few hours. Perhaps I shall find someone who can advise me in the teaching of children._

_There isn't much else I can tell you about. Hopefully, I will see you soon. Write back as soon as possible._

_Your brother,_

_Edward_

Ed felt no reason to tell his brother about what happened with the boggart, especially since he still wasn't sure what happened with that.

He hoped his brother would write back. He would never admit this to anyone, but he almost felt lonely without anyone he knew around. Hell, he even wouldn't mind seeing the Colonel's ugly mug around.

But no one needed to know that.


End file.
